Treblemakers and Bellas
by IDK Oo
Summary: What was I doing? Falling in love with a Treblemaker was forbidden...but when did I ever follow the rules? Stonald


**A/N: Hi guys, go easy on me this is my first pitch perfect story and it's a Donald and Stacie one! Summary below:**

**What was I thinking falling in love with a Treblemaker was forbidden..but then when did I ever follow the rules?**

Stacie's POV:

I walked in through the big yellow gates at the front of the university. Looking around I could see that there was a lot of people here, most of which were boys. There was a massive field and at one end boys were sitting in camping chairs and grading the girls that walked passed, note to self: Don't walk past those boys.

'Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?'

' Birchwood'

'Ok so what your gunna do is take a left, then a right and then just carry on for a couple of minutes and you should come to a big brick building, your dorm will be in their somewhere.'

' Uhh.. Thanks'

'Here's your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening'

'Ok will do.' I walked off to find this building, I unpacked and saw my roommate walk in.

'Hey you must be fat Amy?'

'Yeah and you are skinny Stacie?'

'Hahhah! Funny! So are you going to the Activities fair?'

'Yeah but I'm going to go in ½ an hour so that I can get my sexy ass ready!'

'Alright, I'll go with you.'

Fat Amy spent about 15 minutes in the bathroom and then let me go in, I obviously spent a little bit longer and made sure I looked good for signing up for any activities. I wore a green blouse that showed off my cleavage and I wore some nice tight jeans then I put on my oversized red coat.

Me and Amy walked over to a stall that had a sign saying 'The Barden Bella's'.

'What good singers what?' Amy asked.

'We are and Acapella group, can you sing?' The ginger one said

'Yep, I'm the best singer in Tasmania, with teeth.' She smiled to show she had teeth.

'Can you match pitch?'

'Try me.' The sang a little bit.

'Can you read music?'

'Yes!'

'We'll see you at auditions Fat Amy.' The blonde one said standing next to the ginger, she looked a bit hesitant. I took a signup sheet too and we walked off together.

'So are you going to go and audition?'

'Yeah I think so.'

'We can go together!'

'Yeah!'

'Where else should we go and look?'

'What about the Braden DJ's?'

'Ok.' We walked over to the Barden DJ's and we saw there was already a girl over there, she had brown hair, an ear spike and she looked grumpy. Despite all that she was pretty.

'Shello' The podgy guy with the ear piece in.

'That's not a real word but keep trying.' Amy said loudly.

'Not many Jews were you are from?' The girl with the ear spike asked.

'No.'

'Hi, I'm Stacie.'

'Hi, I'm Beca.'

'Fat Amy!' We both looked at her, then we looked at each other and then we laughed. I could tell we were all going to be good friends.

'So what are you signing up for Beca?'

'Nothing at the moment.'

'You should sign up for the Braden Bella's!'

'I don't even sing!'

'Awwh come one it would be fun, we could do it together, like a friend activity!'

'Okkaay!'

'Yay!'

'Alright how about we meet back here in an hour and we drive out of here and find a little hang out place?'

'Sounds good!'

'See you in a minute.' Me and Amy walked back to our dorm and started to get ready. I kept on what I was wearing and just freshened up a bit – putting on more perfume and deodorant.

Time skip

We had met Beca where we said we would and Amy had her truck so we drove around town for a little bit until we found this really old retro diner and bowling alley, it was fantastic there was little garden tables and chairs then with one big random sofa in the corner. There were pictures and mirrors everywhere. It was so 80's! The bowling alley was a whole other thing the balls were all swirly and small. The alleys were brown floorboard and the machine was distressed and it had graffiti all over it. Everything looked old. I love it!

We talked for hours and hours on end until it was 10 o'clock and we had to go back me and Amy left Beca at the big yellow gate and we walked back to our dorm. Tomorrow was audition day and I was nervous!

**A/N: Hi guys so I hope you like this, review! Next will be more Donald and Stacey!**


End file.
